Extinction War (M15)
! scope="col"| |} Affricka is a nation that takes up the southern coast of Africa; it tests every citizens for mutant genes. If tested positive one becomes property of the state. In a special process designed by Genegineer David Moreau the person is labotomized and turned into a mutate to serve the state. Since the X-Men once had a conflict with Affrickaan forces they (and associated people like X-Factor and the New Mutants) are now considered enemies of the state. When least expected Affrickaan forces attack Xavier’s school and take prisoners. Later the remaining mutants try to rescue their friends and are captured too, two of them are even turned into mindless mutates. Prologue Someone has broken into the X-Mansion, the culprit broke into the compound's computer network and accessed some of Xavier's most sensitive files. Professor X has mobilized his X-Teams that data must be retrieved. Storylines The Extinction War Event runs in 3 distinct and Concurrent storyline that follow the varied factions of the Extinction War Extinction Agenda Affrickaan Magistrates mobilized a new program called “Pipeline” which allows them to go after fugitives and enemies of the state anywhere in the globe and bring them to answer for their crimes back in Affricka. Having proven himself a tracker without peer, Orion Kravenoff has been promoted to Chief Magistrate and has assembled his own Pipeline team; Chameleon, Gog, and Dominic Fortune. The Hunter's first mission is to apprehend Sean Cassidy, the Banshee. Orion's team was able to capture the X-Man and bring him into custody back in Affricka. While prossessing Banshee into the Citidel Fortune saw a group of blank eyed prisoners being shuffled into the lower levels of the prison. Dominic was eventually able to convince Orion to let the team investigate. The team was not able get into the high security sublevels but they did uncover several references to the “Extinction Protocols” in Hidden Files and deleted documents. Kravenoff was no longer simply tolerant of the investigation, he was intrigued; Orion was on the hunt. Through continued investigation the team made contact with Renee Majcomb another Chief magistrate who is doubting her mission because of the mysterious “Extinction Protocols”. They compared notes and decided they would work together to stake out Tam Anderson, the Supreme Magistrate. From Magistrate Anderson's terminal Dmitri was able to pull up information on Phase 1 of the Extinction protocols. Phase one involved the implementation of Genetic testing for the entire Affrickaan population. To be followed shortly by the segregation of the Mutant and Non-Mutant populations. They knew that if they were to find more they would have to investigate Dr. David Moreau, The Genegineer. Majcomb and Fortunov were able to access the Genegineer's office, where they were greeted by Cameron Hodge now a disembodied head attached to a cybernetic hulk. Hodge subdued both of them Fatal Attractions TBD Bloodties TBD Oganizations Genoshan Government Magistrates Magistrate Elite Mutate Rebellion Unforgiven Mutate Conscripts Genoshan Mutate Rights Movement Bipartisan Rebel Battalion Acolytes Avengers Avengers West Coast X-Men New Mutants United Nations SHIELD X-Factor Locations Affricka Hammer Bay Havershaw Heights The Citadel Avalon Metropolis Avenger's Mansion Muir Island Happy Harbor, Rhode Island Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters X-Mansion Camp Hayden, Kentucky Fallout TBD References Comics Vine X-Tinction Agenda Article- http://www.comicvine.com/x-tinction-agenda/4045-42177/ Marvel Comics Database X-Tinction Agenda Article- http://marvel.wikia.com/X-Tinction_Agenda Uncanny X-Men Net X-Tinction Agenda Article- http://www.uncannyxmen.net/db/crossover/showquestion.asp?fldAuto=202 -'''Author : '''Peter Luzifer Wikipedia X-Tinction Agenda Article- http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/X-Tinction_Agenda Comic Vine Fatal Attractions Article- http://www.comicvine.com/fatal-attractions/4045-41878/ Marvel Database Fatal Attractions Article- http://marvel.wikia.com/Fatal_Attractions Uncanny X-Men .NET Fatal Attractions Article Author : Douglas Mangum and Iceman (Trevor Cates) http://www.uncannyxmen.net/db/crossover/showquestion.asp?fldAuto=213 Wikipedia Fatal Attractions Article- http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fatal_Attractions_(comics) Marvel Crossovers Blog Bloodties Article- http://marvelcrossovers.blogspot.com/2013/06/bloodties-1993.html Marvel Database Bloodties article-http://marvel.wikia.com/Bloodties Uncanny X-Men .NET Bloodties article- http://www.uncannyxmen.net/db/crossover/showquestion.asp?fldAuto=214 '''Author : '''Peter Luzifer Wikipedia Bloodties Article- http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bloodties_(comics) Category:Event Category:Xtinction Agenda Category:M15 Category:Bloodties Category:Campaign Category:Fatal Attractions